Wielki koniec ? A może początek...
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Odcinek Wstępny Chris: Witajcie ! Jak pamietacie ostatnio byliśmy na Wawanakwa, gdzie 13 zawodników rywalizowała o milion na radioaktywnej wyspie ! Teraz czas, aby rozpocząć nowy sezon ! Po raz trzeci na Wawanakwa ! Aktualnie czekamy na wszystkich uczestników. Zaraz powinni się zjawić... Port Chris: Już płyną nasi uczestnicy !!! Przypływa statek, z którego wysiada tylko część zawodników Chris: Co ? A gdzie reszta ? Cody: Jakiś kapitan powiedział, że reszta nie wejdzie, aby nie przeciążyć statku. Chris: Co ? Ilu was tu jest ? Cody: Kapitan wpuścił 15, ale niektórzy chyba weszli innym wejściem... Chris: Kto jeszcze z tobą jest ? Ze statku wyszli Bridgette i Geoff oraz Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Alejandro i Heather Chris: Bardziej ciekawej grupy nie mogliście wytrzasnąć... Courtney: Witam najbardziej ochydną parę tego sezonu ! Gwen: Zamknij się ! Courtney: Gratulację ! Przebiliście nawet Owena i Izzy oraz Cody'ego i Sierrę ! Duncan: Zignoruj tą kujonkę, kochanie. Courtney: Grr ! Gwen: Dzięki. Alejandro: Jak tam, dziewczyny? Courtney: Alejandro ! Nawet jako robot jesteś przystojny ! Duncan: Ty nadal jesteś robotem ? Alejandro: Za niedługo to się zmieni... Chris: Kto następny ? Wychodzą Zoey, Mike i B Zoey: Ale fajnie ! Jesteśmy w następnym sezonie ! Tez się cieszycie ? Mike: Mnie cieszysz ty, skarbie ! Zoey: Jejku ! A ty co na to powiesz B ? B popatrzył się na nich Zoey: No tak, ty nie mówisz za często... Dalej wychodzą Jo i Brick Jo: I jak tam żołnierzyku, chcesz się siłować ? Brick: Wybacz, ja nie siłuję się z dziewczynami, mam swoją godność ! Jo: Boisz się, że przegrasz ? Brick: Nie sprowokujesz mnie ! Brick oddalił się Jo: Hej, czekaj ! Następni wyszli DJ, Noah, Owen i Tyler, a zaraz za nimi Sam i Staci Owen: Jak tam chłopaki ? Was akurat nie znam... Sam: Kolejny level jest tak blisko... Staci: Mój praprapradziadek wynalazł gry ! Był bardzo blisko ich zrobienia, ale ktoś ukradł jego projekt i zniszczył wszystkie prototypy. Noah: To fascynujące, zaraz chyba zwymiotuję... Staci: Pierwszym człowiekiem, który zwymiotował był mój praprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapra... DJ: Może przestaniesz na chwilę mówić. Pewnie bardzo się męczysz i nie dajesz nam dojść do słowa ! Jestem DJ ! Tyler: Ej ty ! Ziom, ty cały czas grasz na tej głupiej gierce ? Sam: To nie jest głupia gra ! Ona uczy kreatywności i refleksu ! Pewnie mi zazdrościsz ! Tyler: Tobie ? Kolo, spójrz na siebie ! Owen: Nie kłóćcie się ! Na pewno się cieszycie, że tu znowu jesteście ? Staci: Ja odpadłam ostatnia, ale mój prapra... DJ zatkał jej buzię DJ: Uff ! Chris: To już wszyscy ? Zaczekajcie tu na resztę... Kilka minut później przypłynął kolejny statek Heather: Nareszcie ! Ile można na was czekać ? Płynęliście przecież za nami ! Jako pierwsze wychodzą Lindsay i Beth, które zignorowały Heather Lindsay: Ej Beth, zobacz tam ! To drzewo ! Beth: Tak, to drzewo... Lindsay: Co się stało ? Beth: Nic, tylko... Zaraz za nimi wychodzą Katie i Sadie Katie: Sadie, a pamiętasz kiedy zakochałaś się w... Sadie zatkała jej buzię ręką Sadie: Nie chcę o tym wspominać ! Katie: Wybacz, zapomniałam ! Sadie: No dobra. O cześć Beth i Lindsay ! Lindsay: Cześć dziewczyny ! Katie: Ale chciałabym wystąpić w show ! Chris: I tym razem macie szansę na to ! Wszystkie cztery piszczą ze szczęścia LeShawna: Przestańcie, albo mi uszy pękną ! Katie: Wybacz, ale mamy szansę wystąpić w następnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki ! LeShawna: Niech zgadnę, teraz będziesz wybierać kto wystąpi w nim ? Harold: To takie przewidywalne, co nie ? LeShawna: Tak, skarbie. Chris: W sumie, to zgadłaś LeShawno, lecz za takie coś nie kwalifikuję was do następnego sezonu. LeShawna: (sarkastycznie) O nie... Chris: Kto tam jeszcze jest ? Harold: Widziałem jeszcze... Justin: Zmiataj stąd leszczu ! Blaineley: Czekaj na mnie ! Jestem sławna tak samo jak ty ! Justin: Nikt nie jest tak sławny jak ja, moja droga ! Dawn: To jest żałosne ! Próbują jak najbardziej zwrócić na siebie uwagę ! Cameron: Ja wygrałem, ale chyba tego nie robiłem ? Dawn: Nie, ale gdyby nie twoi nadopiekuńczy rodzice, może byłoby inaczej... Cameron: Jak to ? Dawn: Nie mogę wspomnieć czegoś, czego nie było ! Cameron: No tak... Jak dla mnie to i tak dużo ! Dawn: Hihi... Sierra: Gdzie jest mój Cody ?! Cody: O nie... Sierra: Cody !!! Dawn: Typowa zbyt-namolna fanka. Cameron: Dokładnie. Chris: Dołączcie do pozostałych. Ktoś jeszcze tam jest ? Lightning: Jak mogliście zapomnieć o Lightningu ? Shi-bam ! Eva: Sha-zamknij się albo ci przywalę ! Lightning: Odpuść sobie chłopaczku. Wiem, że mi zazdrościsz ! Sha-bum ! Eva: Chłopaczku ? Jak cię dorwę, to pożałujesz ! Eva chce pobić Lightninga, ale kilku uczestników ją przytrzymuje Lightning: Ale nerwowy chłopak ! I tak nie pokonałby wielkiego Lightninga ! Scott: Lightning znowu denerwuje innych ? Zresztą tak jak wszyscy... Courtney: Zamknij się i nam pomóż ! Scott: Niech się zastanowię... Nie ! Courtney: Dobra, ale nie znasz Evy. Kiedy ona chce dorwać jedną osobę lub rzecz, to zniszczy wszystko ! Scott: Nie obchodzi mnie los tej wyspy za bardzo. Heather: Ok. Nie to nie. Heather puszcza oczko do reszty i oni skierowują Evę na Scotta i puszczają ją Scott: Aaa ! Eva staranowała Scotta, po czym zawróciła i wpadła na Lightinga, a ten zaczął uciekać Lightning: Dość szybki jest ten chłopczyk ! Ann Maria: Nie ma to jak ląd ! Miejsce gdzie spokojnie możesz sobie poprawić włosy ! Ann Maria psika lakierem po włosach Izzy: To coś może zrobić wielkie Bum-bum ! Izzy wyrywa lakier Annie Marie i wrzuca go na statek, po czym on wybucha Izzy: Juhu ! Było BUM ! Ann Maria: '''Mój lakier ! Nieeeeeee ! '''Cameron: A nie masz czasem kolejnego ? Ann Maria: Ale tamtego nie skończyłam ! Wszyscy na nią dziwnie patrzą Ann Maria: No dobra... Ann Maria wyciąga lakier i nadal nim psika Ann Maria: Ty nie skończysz jak poprzedni ! Chlip ! Chris: Wszyscy już są ? Sam: Nie ma Dakoty ! Ann Maria: I tego łysego, zielonego... jak on się nazywał ? Blaineley: Ezekiel ? Alejandro: To ten... Heather: Ten co ukradł nam milion ! Courtney: Nam ? Heather: To znaczy mnie ! Alejandro: A właśnie, że mnie ! Chris: Dakota i Ezekiel są na badaniach. Starają się odzyskać normalność, przynajmniej Dakota, bo Ezekiel nigdy nie był normalny. Geoff: Ziom, po co nas tu sprowadziłeś ? Chris: Będziecie walczyć o milion ! A raczej o zakwalifikowanie się do finału ! Osób z ostatniej edycji jest 12, a z poprzednich 24. Więc pierwszą drużynę stanowią uczestnicy z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, a reszta dzieli się na dwie grupy ! Courtney: Ja jestem z Alejandro ! Owen: Noah, będziemy razem w drużynie ? Noah: Tak, ale tylko nie z... Owen: Ja i Noah idziemy do drużyny Ala ! Noah: ...Alejandro. Heather: Eva idzie do naszej drużyny ! Courtney: Naszej ? Heather: Przecież jestem z wami ! A zresztą Eva jest silna. Mamy już szóstkę. Gwen: Ja chcę iść jak najdalej od nich. Duncan: Ja też. LeShawna: I ja też. Cody: Jestem w drużynie z Gwen. Sierra: A ja z Codym ! Chris: Już zaczęły się kształtować drużyny ! Pośpieszcie się ! Chcecie wystąpić w kolejnym sezonie, czy nie ? Gwen: Emm... Nie. Chris: To już twój problem. Gwen: Grr ! Po chwili drużyny były pełne. W pierwszej drużynie znaleźli się Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Owen, Noah, DJ, Eva, Blaineley, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth oraz Justin,a w drugiej Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler oraz Izzy. Chris objaśniał uczestnikom zadanie Geoff: Okej, już są drużyny, ziom ! To jakie jest zadanie ? Lindsay: Ale ja chcę być w drużynie z Beth ! Beth: A ja z moją NFK ! Lindsay: A nie ze mną ? Beth: Ale to ty nią jesteś ! Lindsay: Nie przypominam sobie ! Pewnie znalazłaś sobie inną przyjaciółkę ! Beth: Wcale, że nie ! Lindsay: A ja myślę, że tak ! To już koniec naszej przyjaźni ! Beth: Dobrze ! Skoro nie chcesz być moją przyjaciółką, to ja twoją też nie ! Lindsay: Ja mam za to Tylera ! Beth: A ja sobie znajdę przyjaciółki lepsze niż ty ! Lindsay: Świetnie ! Beth: Świetnie ! Chris: W każdej drużynie jest 12 uczestników, więc waszym zadaniem będzie sztafeta ! Każda osoba musi wykonać pewne zadanie i dać sygnał następnej osobie. Uczestnicy, którzy zrobią coś wbrew zasadom, nie wystąpią w następnym sezonie jako uczestnicy, tylko jako pomocnicy Chefa. Scott: Pomocnik Chefa ? Chyba sobie jakieś żarty robisz ! Chris: Nie. Ostatnio Chef nie potrafi sobie poradzić w kuchni i przydałby się mu pomocnik, którego będzie uczyć różnych rzeczy i takie tam... Chef uśmiecha się złowrogo Zoey: Nie chciałabym zmieniać tematu, ale może przejdźmy do zadania ? Chris: A tak... Osoby, które chcą uczestniczyć w pierwszym zadaniu, zostają tutaj, a reszta idzie ze mną. Centrum wyspy Kilka minut później Chris: Rozpoczynamy nasze zadanie ! Najpierw Gwen, Blaineley i Mike muszą znaleźć tajemniczy przedmiot należący do Chefa, znajdujący się... gdzieś na wyspie ! Są trzy rzeczy, a każda z nich jest w innym miejscu ! Do rzeczy jest przyczepiona wskazówka, która doprowadzi uczestnika do następnej osoby z drużyny, czyli do Duncana, Alejandro lub Bricka. Ich zadaniem jest przejście przez tor przeszkód, a na ich końcu czekają na nich Tyler, Bridgette i Sam. Oni mają jedno z łatwiejszych zadań, czyli trafianie kółkiem do celu. Kiedy trafią, to LeShawna, Eva i Jo będą musiały zawalczyć karate ! Kto wyjdzie jako pierwszy zwycięzko, daje znak Lindsay, Justinowi lub Annie Marii, którzy będą się sprawdzać na bardzo niebezpiecznym wybiegu. Następnie Harold, DJ oraz Zoey będą musieli ugotować coś jadalnego w jak najszybszym czasie ! Czekają na nich Izzy, Heather oraz Scott, którzy będą musieli trafić w... Chefa ! Sierra, Noah i Dawn postarają się wyjść z labiryntu, Sadie, Courtney i B, wejść na szczyt, a Katie, Geoff i Lightning zeskoczyć z niego i dopłynąć na brzeg, na któym czekają na nich Trent, Owen i Staci. Ich zadaniem jest wystrzelenie się z katapulty jak najbliżej ostatnich osób, czyli Cody'ego, Beth oraz Camerona. To oni podczas sprintu pokażą, która grupa pojawi się w następnym sezonie ! Gwen: To zadanie... jest do bani. Blaienley: No właśnie ! Po co mam biegać i się męczyć, tylko po to, aby dostać się do jakieś durnego programu ! Mike: Ja tam lubię sobie pobiegać ! Blaineley: Precz dziwolągu ! Chris: Gotowi ? Gwen: Nie bardzo... Chris: Start ! Cała trójka pobiegła w trzy różne strony. Mike pobiegł do kuchni. Mike: Przecież musi coś tu być. Coś niebezpiecznego i mogącego cię oszołomić... Zauważa, że siedzą tam DJ, Harold i Zoey Mike: Co wy tu robicie ? Zoey: Czekamy na swoją kolej. Trochę to potrwa. Mike: Nie martw się. Jeśli nie dostaniemy się do programu, to przynajmniej nie wpłynie to na nasz związek ! Zoey: Oby... tylko wiesz, te wszystkie twoje osobowości... Mike: Nie martw się, teraz mogę je kontrolować ! Mike zmienia się w Chestera Chester: Co wy robicie w... Chester odmienia się ponownie w Mike'a Mike: Widzisz ? Mogę się w każdym momencie zamienić w kogo chcę. Zoey: Zamień się w kogoś w rodzaju detektywa ! On ci pomoże ! Mike: Emm... No tak ! Mike zmienia się w Manitobę Smith Manitoba Smith: Nie bójcie się odnajdę tą rzecz, przyrzekam na swój grób ! Zoey: Idź już szukać ! Zoey popchnęła Manitobę, a ten wyciągnął lupę Manitoba Smith: To na pewno nie tu ! To jest gdzieś w lesie ! Manitoba pobiegł do lasu. W tym czasie Blaineley już tam była Las Gdy Manitoba (Mike) wbiegł do lasu, przypadkowo wpadł na Blaineley i przewrócił ją Manitoba: Witaj kochana... Widzę, że czegoś szukasz. Blaineley: Tak, szukam czegoś, a ty nie musisz się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy ! Manitoba: Owszem muszę. Jestem detektywem i słuchaj, szukam takiej pewnej rzeczy, o której wiesz... Gdzie ona jest ? Blaineley: O co ci chodzi ? Zauważa rzecz która prawdopodobnie należy do Chefa Blaineley: Dobra, ja muszę iść. Pobiegła w kierunku przedmiotu Manitoba: Podejrzane zachowanie... Lepiej pójdę za nią. Manitoba zaczął skradać się za Blaineley Blaineley: Nareszcie to mam ! Manitoba: Nie... Manitoba zmienia się w Mike'a Mike: To jest moje ! Mike rzucił się na nią i zaczęli walczyć Tor przeszkód W tym samym czasie Gwen szukając rzeczy należącej do Chefa spotkała Duncana Duncan: Mam zacząć już biec ? Gwen: Nie. Jeszcze nic nie znalazłam. Duncan: No to szukaj ! Musisz to jak najszybciej znaleźć ! Gwen: Okej ? Znajdę to, tylko jeszcze nie wiem gdzie mam zacząć szukać. Duncan: Mam zamiar tym razem to wygrać ! Gwen: Widać, że po związku z Courtney trochę ci odbiło... Ale i tak mi się podobasz. Gwen chce go pocałować, ale on ją odpycha od siebie Duncan: Znajdź to ! Szybko ! Potem będziemy mogli się całować. Gwen: Brzmi to jak zachęta dla psa... Dzięki... Duncan: Ale... Gwen: Dobra, idę już. Gwen poszła do końca nie wiedząc gdzie Las Tymczasem Mike i Blaineley nadal walczą o wskazówkę Mike: Oddaj to ! Blaineley: To jest moje ! Mike: No dobrze, nie chciałem tego robić... Zmienia się w Svetlanę Svetlana: Svetlana tu jest ! Blaineley: Co to ma niby być ? Svetlana: Oddaj to, bo zapewne jest moje ! Blaineley: Nie ! Svetlana uderza Blaineley i zabiera jej wskazówkę Svetlana: Proszę oto to co chciałaś ! Blaineley: Zabrałaś wskazówkę ! Blaineley idzie sobie, a Svetlana zmienia się w Mike'a Mike: Uff ! Udało mi się ! Ciekawe co to za wskazówka... Mike otwiera wskazówkę Mike: To mapa ! W krzakach położonych niedaleko miejsca gdzie stał Mike siedzi Blaineley Blaineley: Tak... On mnie doprowadzi do zwycięstwa ! Blaineley idzie za Mikeiem Willa Chrisa Gwen wchodzi do willi Gwen: Wcześniej wydawała się mniej wypasiona... Gwen rozgląda się, ale nigdzie nie znajduje nic należącego do Chefa Gwen: Kurcze, gdzie to może być ? Nagle zauważa linę Gwen: Lina ? Serio ? Pociąga za linę, a ona spada razem z piłą łańcuchową Gwen: No tak, to było zbyt łatwe, ale chociaż mam wskazówkę... Gwen otwiera wskazówkę Gwen: Czas stąd spadać... tam są drzwi ! Gwen zbliża się do wyjścia, ale włącza się alarm, który zamyka ją w środku Gwen: O nie ! Tor przeszkód Mike przybiega, a zaraz za nim Blaineley Brick: Mike ! Jesteśmy pierwsi ! Mike: Tak. Ty też się postaraj ! Brick: Tak jest ! Blaineley: Idź Alejandro i wyprzedź go ! Mike: Blaineley ? Alejandro: Nie udało ci się wyprzedzić go ? Blaineley: Nie miałam swojej wskazówki... Alejandro: Że co ? Blaineley: Nie mówmy o tym,nie mamy na to czasu, bo teraz jest twoje zadanie, a za chwilę tamten frajer skończy zadanie. Alejandro: On ? Phi ! Dogonię go w najmniej spodziewanym dla niego momencie. Alejandro pobiegł za nim Duncan: Gdzie jest Gwen... Willa Chrisa Gwen: Kurcze... I jak ja mam się stąd wydostać ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Nijak ! Zostaniesz tu jako pomocniczka Chefa oraz moja ! '''Gwen: Po moim trupie ! Gwen zauważa malutkie okienko, które nie jest chronione Gwen: Mam szansę... Próbuje wybić szybę, co udaje się jej, ale razi ją prąd Gwen: C-co to miało być ? Chris (przez megafon): '''Myślałaś, że pozwolę ci uciec oknem, przez które i tak byś się nie zmieściła ? '''Gwen: Szlag... Chris (przez megafon): '''Zaraz ochrona cię stąd wyprowadzi i twoja drużyna zostanie wykluczona z zadania. '''Gwen: Co ? To w sumie może mi pomóc ! Oby... Chris (przez megafon): '''Nie możesz teraz zrobić nic... '''Gwen: Czyżby ? Chris (przez megafon): 'Tak ! Hahaha ! ''Wchodzi ochrona i próbuje zabrać Gwen '''Gwen: To patrz... Gwen kopie jednego w krocze, a potem bierze piłę łańcuchową i straszy drugiego Gwen: I co teraz ? Ucieka z willi razem z wskazówką Chris (przez megafon): 'No cóż, uciekła. Teraz czas wyżyć się na ochroniarzach. ''Pod ochroniażami pokazują się dwie wielkie dziury, przez które wpadają Tor przeszkód Brick jest już w połowie, lecz Alejandro dogania go, a Duncan czeka na Gwen. Blaineley i Mike dopingują '''Blaineley: No dalej, już prawie go masz ! Mike: Brick, nie daj się ! Brick: Próbuję ! Oboje są pod wielką siatką i muszą się czołgać Alejandro: I co żołnierzyku ? Robot ciebie dogania ! Brick: Co ? Aaa ! Alejandro łapie go za nogę i wyrzuca za siebie Blaineley: Tak ! Juhu ! Dajesz Al ! Alejandro: Coś ty powiedziała ? Blaineley: Al...ejandro ! Nie dałeś mi skończyć ! Alejandro (pod nosem): 'Akurat. ''W tym czasie przybiega Gwen '''Duncan: Co tak długo ? Gwen: Chris mnie zamknął w swojej willi... Duncan: Przecież łatwo mogłaś się stamtąd wydostać ! Gwen: Wcale, że nie. Poraziło mnie prądem, pokonałam ochroniarzy, ledwie uciekłam stamtąd, a ty masz do mnie żal, że byłam tam tak długo ? Duncan: Słuchaj, przez ciebie możemy przegrać i nie wystąpić w następnym sezonie ! Gwen: Mogłam zostać pomocnicą Chefa, i wiesz co ? Lepiej byłoby mi tam, niż tu z tobą ! Poszła na trybuny obrażona Duncan: Eee tam ! W końcu przestanie... Czas zdobyć zwycięstwo ! Niestety, Alejandro już kończył zadanie przchodząc przez równoważnię. Jedyna nadzieją było pokonanie Bricka, który już pokonał więlką sieć i zmierzał do ściany Duncan: Trzeba się pośpieszyć ! Podszedł do kręcącego się tunelu i pokonał go z łatwością. Aktualnie starał sie jak najszybciej przeczołgać pod siecią. Na jego szczęście Brick miał kłopoty ze wspinaczką po ścianie Brick: Co to ma znaczyć ? Tyle lat w wojsku, a teraz nawet nie mogę przejść głupiej ściany ? Ponownie spadł ze ściany Brick: Mam zbyt śliskie ręce... Wytarł je i w końcu udało mu się wejść na sam szczyt. Duncan również skończył czołganie się Duncan: Idę do ciebie ! Brick: Chciałbyś ! Alejandro już skończył całe swoje zadanie i dał znak Bridgette, która miała po prostu rzucić kółkiem do celu Alejandro: Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale zrób to od razu ! Bridgette: Okej. Mnie też na tym zależy ! Rzuciła kółkiem, lecz nie trafiła Bridgette: No tak... Ja przecież zawsze byłam w tym najgorsza w szkole ! Tymczasem Brick wszedł na równoważnie, a Duncan szybko pokonał ścianę i był tuż za nim Duncan: I co teraz powiesz, frajerze ? Brick znacznie przyśpieszył, lecz przy samym końcu, Duncan podstawił mu nogę i Brick spadł, lecz pociągnął ze sobą Duncana, który zleciał razem z nim Duncan: Co ty idioto robisz ? Brick: To co ty ! Biegiem weszli na początek i mimo potknięć udało im się przejść przez całą równoważnię. Tyler i Sam próbowali rzucić kółkami, lecz bez skutku tak samo jak Bridgette Alejandro: Postaraj się ! Pomyśl o wygranej ! Bridgette: A co ja niby robię ! Grr ! Rzuciła i trafiła w słupek Bridgette: Tak ! Udało się ! Zaczęła skakać, a w tym momencie Sam również trafił kółkiem w słup Alejandro i Blaineley: Bridgette ! Biegnij ! Bridgette: Co ? Tak ! Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): 'No dobra, nieco zawaliłam i straciliśmy przewagę, ale tak się cieszę, ze w końcu udało mi się to zrobić ! W szkole zawsze miałam najgorszego cela... ''Bridgette i Sam pobiegli do Evy i Jo. Budynek '''Bridgette: Nigdy jeszcze go tutaj nie widziałam ! Sam: Ja też. Spotkali Evę, LeShawnę i Jo LeShawna: A gdzie jest Tyler ? Eva: Sądzisz, że tamta ślamazara będzie lepsza od tych frajerów. Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy Eva właśnie nie powiedziała mi czegoś miłego. Niestety musiała dodać, że jestem frajerką, a to nie prawda ! '''Jo: A tak w ogóle, to co my mamy tu robić ? Eva: Chyba walczyć karate... Jo: Karate ? Większej głupoty nie mogłeś wymyślić ? Chris: No dobra ! Możecie zrobić cokolwiek ! Macie po prostu walczyć, a która pokona przeciwniczkę, ta przechodzi bez żadnych trudności, a dwie pozostałe, będą musiały uciec ochroniarzom. Powodzenia ! Eva: Ekstra ! Jo: I po co mamy walczyć ! Chwilę później zjawia się zdyszany Tyler LeShawna: Nareszcie ! Czas na... walkę ? Jo: No właśnie ! Co nam da bicie się z innymi ? LeShawna: No to uznajmy, ze jest remis i spadajmy stąd ! Eva i Jo: Okej. Nagle rozległ się alarm, i wszystkie drzwi zostały pozamykane Jo: Co się dzieje ? Chris: Nie chcecie walczyć... Więc zadaniem jest wydostanie się z tego oto pokoju, do następnego, gdzie jest wybieg ! Eva zaczyna się trząść Eva: Nie wytrzymam tego dźwięku ! Muszę stąd wyjść Wybieg Lindsay, Justin oraz Anna Maria czekają na swoją kolej Ann Maria: Skąd wziełaś ten lakier do paznokci ? Wyglądaja ślicznie ! Lindsay: To tajemnica. Ale ty masz śliczne włosy ! Ann Maria: To też moja tajemnica ! A te... Justin: Bla, bla, bla... Możecie przestać ! Moja uroda nie zniesie waszej rozmowy, która i tak jest bez sensu ! Ann Maria: Sam jesteś bez sensu ! Justin: Czyżby ? Justin chcę ściągnąć koszulkę, ale nagle cała ziemia się trzęsie Lindsay: Co się dzieje ? Justin: Jestem zbyt piękny, aby umierać. Ann Maria: Ty piękny ? Lepiej martw się o nas, a głównie o mnie ! Lindsay: Czuję się jak na karuzeli ! Łii ! Nagle ściana pęka i okazuje się, że to Eva spowodowała cały wypadek Wszyscy: Eva ? LeShawna: Szybko Lindsay ! Wchodź na ten wy... a gdzie on jest ? Ann Maria: Co ty narobiłaś ? Zniszczyłaś nasz wybieg ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Musicie jak najszybciej uciec z budynku ! Zaraz się zawali ! '''Wszyscy: Aaa ! Jo: Eva ! Szybko zrób jakąś dziure w ścianie, żebyśmy mogli uciec ! Eva: Moja głowa ! Nie rozkazuj mi ! LeShawna: Czyli tak skończymy ? Jako uczestnicy jakiegoś durnego reality-show ? Justin: To jest ostatnia okazja, żeby wielbić moje piękno ! Kto chętny ? Lindsay: W sumie ja mogę ciebie wielbić ! Mimo wszystko i tak jesteś piękny ! Ann Maria: A ja nie zamierzam tu tak stać i czekać, aż sufit spadnie mi na głowę ! LeShawna: Ja też ! Ann Maria: Więc masz plan, jak się stąd wydostać ? LeShawna: Nie, myślałam że ty go wymyślisz ! Lindsay: Czyli co ? Justin: Właśnie. Wiecie jak się stąd wydostać ? LeShawna: Niestety, chyba będziemy musieli czekać na cud, bo ja nie mam żadnego planu ! Jo: Czyli to już koniec ? Eva: Na to wygląda... Wszyscy: Aaa !!! Sufit spadł na wszystkich, lecz nic im nie zrobił Jo: Co to ma znaczyć ? Wychodzi śmiejący się Chris Chris: Szkoda, że nie widzieliście swoich min ! Ann Maria: Zrobiłeś to specjalnie ? Chris: No pewnie ! To wasza kara za niewykonanie zadania ! Lindsay: Jakiego zadania ? Justin: Przecież my i tak nie mieliśmy jak go wykonać ! Chris: Podziękujcie trzem dziewczynom, które nie chciały ze sobą walczyć ! Lindsay patrzy na Anne Marie ze złością Ann Maria: Przecież to nie ja ! To LeShawna, Eva i Jo, ty idiotko ! Lindsay: Serio ? Sory... Chris: Zresztą to zadanie z walką to był pomysł Josha, tego prowadzącego Polowanie na Gwiazdy... Ann Maria: To co teraz ? Chris: Szansę zostają wyrównane ! Kto ma być następny ? Patrzy na kartkę Chris: Harold, Zoey, DJ ! Teraz wy i gotowanie ! Możecie już zacząć. Kuchnia Zoey, Harold oraz DJ stanęli przy stolikach i zaczęli coś robić. Mieli już wcześniej przygotowane składniki. DJ: Cześć Zoey ! Co upieczesz ? Zoey: Mam zamiar zrobić jakieś danie z tych grzybów, które tam znalazłam. Jestem pewna, że są jadalne, dzięki Dawn. Harold: To nie fair ! Ona tobie pomagała ! Zoey: Hehe, przecież jesteśmy razem w drużynie... Harold: Ale ona powinna się przygotowywać do swojego zadania ! DJ: Nie złość się, Haroldzie ! Po prostu Dawn chciała być miła dla swej koleżanki... Harold: Ehh... Zoey: Dzięki, DJ. DJ: Nie ma sprawy ! Chris: Jak tam wasze dania ? Zoey: Dopiero co zaczynamy... Chris: Pamiętajcie, że muszą zwalić z nóg naszych stażystów... co raczej nie będzie trudne... Harold: Miały być chyba po prostu jadalne, a nie oszałamiające ! Chris: Dla stażystów to znaczy to samo, nie bójcie na nich eksperymentować, czyli dawać im trujące rzeczy. Oni i tak to zjedzą ! DJ: Aha ? Chris: Pośpieszcie się, chyba zapomnieliście, że jeśli najszybciej zrobisz to twoja drużyna będzie miała przewagę ! Wszyscy znacznie przyśpieszyli. Zoey już pokroiła grzyby i zamierza zrobić z nich zupę, Harold wziął jabłka i zakrywał wszystko co robił, aby nikt tego nie zobaczył, a DJ nieoczekiwanie zakończył swoje zadanie niosąc na swojej tacy... Harold: Kanapki ? Zoey: Czy to nie są te jego przepyszne... DJ: ...Kanapki ? Owszem. Teraz razem z mamusią udoskonaliłem ich recepturę. Harold: To idiotyczne. Zoey: Nie mów tak. One są cudowne ! Harold: Chodzi mi o to, że on zrobił to tak szybko, a my tu się męczymy, a i tak nie będziemy pierwsi. DJ: Niestety, to prawda. Ale muszę wypróbować tej udoskonalonej receptury na tych stażystach, no i sory, że was pokonam... Zoey: Nic się nie stało, DJ ! Taka gra. Harold: No właśnie... DJ pobiegł do stażystów DJ: Oto moje danie ! Proszę. Podaje im talerz z kanapkami, a oni biorą po jednej i zjadają DJ: I jak ? Stażystom zabłysły oczy, po czym rzucili się na resztę kanapek i w mgnieniu oka je zjedli DJ: Ma to oznaczać, że przechodzę dalej ? Chris: Tak. Czas na Heather i szukanie Chefa. DJ pobiegł do lasu Las DJ przybiegł i dał znak Heather DJ: Heather ! Skończyłem już ! Heather: Już ? Nawet nie zdążyłam się rozgrzać... DJ: Wiesz, z moim talentem kulinarnym i miłością do gotowania, mogę zdziałać cuda ! Heather: Akurat. Idź już ! Muszę złapać Chefa i wygrać to ! DJ: No tak... DJ odszedł smutny Kuchnia Tymczasem Zoey i Harold skończyli swoje dania i zmierzali w stronę stażystów Chris: Czyje danie będzie lepsze ? Zupa grzybowa Zoey, czy tarta z jabłek Harolda ? Zoey: Zrobiłeś tartę ? Harold: Nie miałem innego pomysłu ! A zresztą lubię tartę ! Zoey: Doskonale cię rozumiem, tylko boję się, że moja zupa nie dorówna twojej tarcie. Harold: Ważne, by im posmakowało. Nie musisz być lepsza ! Zoey: No wiem... Harold: Ale na wszelki wypadek... Harold popycha Zoey, przez co ona upada na ziemię, a zupa tylko trochę się wylewa Zoey: Co ty robisz ? Na szczęście trochę jeszcze zostało. Harold: Miałaś wylać wszystko, ale tyle też wystarczy ! Harold poszedł ze swoją tartą Zoey: Nie puszczę ci tego płazem ! Zoey kopnęła Harolda prosto w krocze, po czym on upuścił tartę Harold: No i co zrobiłaś ? Zoey: To była taka moja zemsta... Harold: Grr ! Harold rzucił się na Zoey, po czym zaczęli się bić. Trwała dość długo, wiele było kopniaków i ciosów... Aż w końcu przyszedł Chris Chris: Co wy robicie ? Czy wy pamiętacie, że to show ? Zoey i Harold: Ale... Chris: No wiem, publika i w ogóle... Idźcie zanieść dania ! Zoey i Harold zorientowali się, że poprzez ich bójkę, tarta Harolda wpadła do zupy Zoey Chris: Co to ma być ? Zjem to osobiście... Zoey: Nie ! Chris: Dlaczego ? Zoey: Bo... Harold pociągnął Zoey ze sobą Harold: Chcesz znowu przygotowywać danie ? Zoey: A jak otrujemy Chrisa ? Harold: Nie panikuj ! Wszystko będzie dobrze... Niestety, Chris już zjadł zmieszane dania Harolda i Zoey Harold: O nie... Chris złapał oddech i... Chris: To jest genialne danie ! Które z was je stworzyło ? Harold: No więc... Zoey: Tak właściwie, to nasza wspólna potrawa ! Zoey i Harold uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Chris wybuchnął śmiechem Chris: Współpraca ? Hahaha ! Ale z was frajerzy ! Harold: Wcale nie ! Zoey: Pewnie dlatego Chef chciał tyle razy odejść... Chrisowi zrzedła mina Chris: Co ? Idźcie już ! Oboje pobiegli Chris: Phi ! Współpraca ! Znowu zaczął się śmiać Las Heather szuka Chefa z pistoletem do paintballa w ręce Heather: No gdzie on może być ? Heather czai się pod drzewem, lecz nagle słyszy jak zostaje złamana gałąź Heather: Mam cię... Heather podchodzi do drzewa i kiedy już ma zamiar strzelić, zauważa że przed nią stoi Izzy Heather: Izzy ? Co ty tu robisz ? Izzy: Izzy nie być Izzy... Izzy jeść orzecha ! Hihi... Heather: Po pierwsze, to jest żołądź nie orzech... Izzy: To dlatego jest taki smaczny ! Mniam, mniam Heather: Ehh... Po drugie, masz czekać gdzieś indziej tam gdzie ten rudzielec ! Izzy: Izzy nie lubić rudzielców ! Izzy jeść orzechy ! Heather: Żołędzie ! Izzy: Co ? A tak... Heather: No idź już ! Izzy: Ale jesteś nerwowa ! Aż ci żyła na szyi pulsuje ! Hihihi... Heather: Grr ! Izzy: Okej ! Już idę... Izzy idzie do miejsca gdzie jest Scott Scott: Wiesz... Izzy: Cicho ! Izzy nie lubi rudzielców ! Scott: Sama jesteś ru... Patrzy na nią, a ona zachowuje się jak groźny pies Izzy: Grr ! Scott: Będę cicho ! Heather nadal szuka Chefa i nie potrafi go znaleźć '' '''Heather': No gdzie on się podział ? Nie zdziwię się, jeśli w ogóle go tu nie będzie ! Za Heather pojawił się Chef i chciał ukryć się w krzakach, lecz Heather go zauważyła, sądząc po jej uśmieszku na twarzy Heather: Chyba już nigdy go nie znajdę ! Heather cofnęła się kilka kroków i strzeliła prosto w Chefa Chef: Auu ! Heather: Tak ! Udało się ! W tym czasie przybiegli Harold i Zoey Harold: Izzy ! Masz go na celowniku ! Strzelaj ! Izzy: Izzy już nadchodzi ! Zoey: Scott... Scott: Ehh... Scott pobiegł, aby strzelić Chefa, a Izzy wyskoczyła na drzewo i skakała po gałęziach Izzy: Łii ! Harold: Izzy ! Strzelaj ! Izzy: Ahahaha ! Izzy zaczęła strzelać we wszystkie strony, opryskując farbą Scotta, Heather oraz Chefa Heather: Izzy ! Co ty zrobiłaś ? Scott: W jego miałaś strzelać, a nie w nas ! Izzy: Izzy lubi demolki ! Izzy odskoczyła ponownie na drzewo, po czym Heather też pobiegła Chef: No to zostaliśmy sami... Scott: Nie, ty zostałeś sam ! Scott strzelił Chefowi w nogę, po czym uciekł Chef: Grr ! Chris: Kolejne zadanie wykonane ! Teraz zobaczymy jak poradzą sobie Sierra, Noah oraz Dawn w labiryncie ! Labirynt Jako pierwsza wyskakuje Izzy, a zaraz za nią biegnie Heather Izzy: Łii ! Izzy lata ! Sierra: Mam zaczynać ? Heather: Nie, masz być wariatką podkochującą się w frajerze... Zaraz ! Ty już nią jesteś. Sierra: Grr ! Noah: No i przyszedł czas na moje zadanie... Czy ten labirynt nie mógł się zawalić, czy coś ? Heather: Nie, ale twoje życie się zawali, jak przegrasz to zadanie ! Noah: Ok, zrozumiałem ! Już pędzę, aż się za mną kurzy... Powiedział to bez emocji i wszedł Heather: Ehh... Sierra wbiegła do labiryntu i od razu zaczęła się gubić Sierra: To tu... nie ! A może tu ? Nie ! Skup się ! Myśl jak Cody ! Noah: Cody ci nie pomoże ! On też by się zgubił ! Sierra: Cody ma wiele zalet ! Noah: Na przykład ? Sierra: Jest moim męż... to znaczy chłop... to znaczy najlepszym przyjacielem ! A moi przyjaciele zawsze są najlepsi ! Noah: Mówisz o Heather ? Sierra: Nie miałam jej nigdy za przyjaciółkę ! Noah: Akurat. Ciekawe, czy ten twój przyjaciel robi takie bąki jak Owen ? Sierra: On nie puszcza bąków. A jak już to one są takie słodkie ! Ehh...Jego zapach jest taki cudowny ! Zaraz... Noah: Co się stało ? Sierra: Czuję Codyego ! Noah: Tak ! Doprowadź nas do mety ! Sierra zaczęła zachowywać się jak pies i pobiegła zostawiając Noaha samego Noah: Hej ! Czekaj ! W tym samym czasie Scott dobiegł do Dawn Scott: Biegnij świrusko ! Dawn: Twoja aura nadal jest bez zmian... Scott: Nie obchodzi mnie moja aura ! Obchodzi mnie milion ! Dawn: A myślisz, że będziesz szczęśliwy z tym milionem ? Scott: Oczywiście ! Dawn: Wykorzystałbyś go jedynie do złych celów ! Scott: No i ? Dawn: Ehh... Dawn weszła do labiryntu, a w tym czasie Sierra nadal kierowała się zapachem Codyego Sierra: Wyczuwam go coraz bardziej ! Były do wyboru dwie ścieżki, a z jednej z nich było widać wyjście Sierra: Nie. Muszę się kierować zapachem Codyego ! Skręciła w dłuższą ścieżkę Sierra: Zbliżam się do mety ! Sierra kierowała się najbardziej zawiłymi ścieżkami, jakie można było znaleźć, lecz w końcu udało jej się wyjść Sierra: Tak ! Jestem pierwsza ! Dawn: Wcale, że nie... Sierra: Co ? Ale jak ty... Dawn: Współpracowałam z naturą ! Sierra: Co ? Nieważne. Gdzie mój Cody !!! Dawn: Chyba poszedł gdzieś tam... Pokazała na widownię, a kiedy spojrzała na Sierrę, to jej już tam nie było Chris: Sadie, twoja kolej ! Musisz wspiąć się na szczyt ! Sadie: Już się robi ! Chris: Musisz nieźle przyśpieszyć, ponieważ B jest już w połowie ! Sadie pobiegła szczęśliwa w stronę szczytu Tymczasem Noah dalej błądził po labiryncie Noah: No gdzie jest to wyjście ?! W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że widzi ślady Sierry Noah: Tak ! Nareszcie mi się uda ! Zaczął kierować się śladami Przed szczytem B był już w połowie, a Sadie dopiero co zaczynała się wspinać Sadie: Ałć ! Te kamienie są takie twarde ! B popatrzył na nią z ironią Sadie: Jeszcze cię dogonię ! Sadie zaczęła się wspinać weszła kilka centymetrów nad ziemią Sadie: Nie dam rady ! Nagle Katie spojrzała na Sadie z góry Katie: Sadie ! Dasz radę ! Sadie: Katie ? Już do ciebie idę ! Sadie zaczęła coraz szybciej się wspinać, B również przyśpieszył, lecz było już za późno, ponieważ został wyprzedzony przez Sadie Sadie: Już jestem blisko ! Katie: Tak ! Dalej Sadie ! W tym czasie Noah wychodzi z labiryntu Courtney: Nareszcie łamago ! Noah: Nie moja wina, że nie mam takiego węchu jak Sierra, ani takich kontaktów z naturą jak Dawn ! Courtney: A zresztą... i tak ich dogonię ! Courtney zaczęła się wspinać, Sadie oraz B z kolei kończyli już wspinanie, lecz w pewnym momencie pojawił się Chris Chris: Witajcie ! Coś za łatwo wam to zadanie idzie ! Courtney: Wcale, że nie ! Chris: Czas dodać trochę emocji ! Sadie: Czyli co ? Chris: Niespodzianka ! Chris trzyma w ręce przycisk, który wciska Courtney: Niedobrze... Nagle wszyscy spadają na sam dół Courtney: Co ?! Po to się tak męczyłam, aby zlecieć w dół ? Courtney siedziała załamana, a B biegał z jednej strony w drugą Sadie: A ty co robisz ? B wziął kilka rzeczy z warsztatu Chefa i zbudował coś w rodzaju rakiety Sadie: Rakieta ! Emm... Mogę dołączyć ? B pokiwał głową twierdząco Sadie: Iii ! Sadie i B wsiedli na rakietę Courtney: Czuję się zdołowana ! Courtney nie zwracając uwagi na rakietę oparłą się o nią, a ona nagle wystrzeliła razem z trójką uczestników Na szczycie Wszyscy: Aaa !!! Rakieta na ich szczęście wylądowuje na szczycie góry Courtney: Co to miało być ? Jestem na górze ! Chris: Tak. Po raz kolejny szansę są wyrównane, czyli nikt nie zaczyna wcześniej, nikt później... Sadie: Katie ! Katie: Sadie ! Już chciały się przytulić, ale Chris je rozdzielił Chris: Później się poprzytulacie ! Katie, Lightning oraz Geoff skaczcie ! Sadie: Dasz radę ? Katie: No pewnie ! Katie chciała skoczyć, lecz się zatrzymała Katie: Za wysoko... Katie prawie zemdlała, lecz Sadie ją złapała przez co ona się ocknęła. W tym czasie Lightning i Geoff wskoczyli i zaczęli płynąć Sadie: Czy na pewno dasz radę ? Katie: Chyba nie... Katie zaczęła płakać Sadie: Nie poddawaj się ! Skoczę razem z tobą ! Katie: Naprawdę ? Sadie: No pewnie ! Co to dla mnie ? Sadie spojrzała w dół Sadie: Chyba jednak nie dam rady... Nie ! Dla przyjaciółki wszystko ! Katie i Sadie zbliżyły się do krawędzi Katie: Zaraz skoczymy ! I z wielkim piskiem wskoczyły do wody Katie: Tak ! Udało się ! Sadie: Płyń ! Wygraj to dla nas ! Katie: Już ! Bójcie się mnie ! Katie zaczęła płynąć w stronę Geoffa i Lightninga, którzy się co chwila wyprzedzali Geoff: Ha ! Wyprzedziłem cię, kolo ! Lightning: Co ? Lightning nigdy nie da się wyprzedać ! I to właśnie ja wyprzedziłem ciebie ! Shi-bam ! Geoff: Sorki kolo, ale ja to zamierzam wygrać ! Lightning: A Lightning ma dość słuchania ciągłego kolo ! Shi - bam ! Geoff i Lightning znacznie przyśpieszyli. W tym czasie Katie starała się płynąć szybko, lecz nie do końca jej to wychodziło Katie: Kurcze, przegrywam ! Nie mogę zawieść Sadie, no i LeShawny, Gwen oraz Trenta ! To dla niego tu jestem ! Katie zaczęła płynąć bardzo szybko tak, że dogoniła Lightninga i Geoffa Lightning: Co to było ? Geoff: To chyba była Katie... Lightning: Czyli dziewczyna ? Lightning nie da się pokonać dziewczynie ! Sha-Lightning... Geoff: Sha- zamknij się ! Na brzegu, Katapulta Geoff i Lightning przyśpieszyli jeszcze bardziej, jednak to Katie była pierwsza Katie: Tak ! Jestem pierwsza ! To dla ciebie Trent ! Trent: Emm... dzięki ? Katie: Nie ma sprawy ! Hihi ! Zaraz za nią przybiegli Geoff oraz Lightning Lightning: A jednak Lightning cię pokonał ! Sha-frajer ! Geoff: Był remis ! Lightning: Lightning widział coś innego ! Shi... Nie skończył, ponieważ Geoff zatkał mu usta Chris: Przedostatnie zadanie, czyli katapulta ! Trent, Owen, Staci ? Staci: Moja prapraprapra... Zaczęła mówić bez końca Owen: Ja nie wiem, czy dam radę, muszę mieć jedzenie, nie wiem czy wytrzymam bez nich w powietrzu... Izzy: I dlatego Izzy postanowiła lecieć z tobą ! Owen: Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Przeważnie gdzie ty jesteś tam coś wybucha, a ja doznaję poważnych obrażeń. Izzy: Ale mam dla ciebie bananki ! No i patrz co znalazłam ! Pana Kokosa ! Owen: Pan Kokos ? Czy to naprawdę ty ? Słychać w tle wzruszającą muzykę, a Owen przytula się do Pana Kokosa i razem z Izzy i stosem bananów wsiadają do katapulty Izzy: Odpalamy ! Izzy wzięła zapałkę i zapaliła ją Chris: Nie Izzy ! To nie rakieta ! Trent: Jakby ta katapulta miała wybuchnąć, to ja wolę się tego złapać i nie biec później przez całą wyspę ! Staci: ...prababcia wymyśliła katapulty ! Trent: Staci złap się tego i nie gadaj ! Staci: Okej ! Trent i Staci złapali sie katapulty, która poprzez Izzy wybuchła oi wystrzeliła ich w powietrze W powietrzu Cała czwórka otoczona bananami leci w powietrzu Izzy: Łii ! Ja ponownie latam, tyleże tym razem mam swojego wierzchowca ! Siedzi na Owenie przytulającego Pana Kokosa Owen: Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo ! Trent: A kiedy my w ogóle spadniemy ? Staci: Otóż moja pra... Trent zatyka jej usta Trent: Nie musimy tego wiedzieć ! Owen: A jednak przydadzą się bananki ! Owen zaczął jeść w powietrzu banany Trent: Dobrze, że jeszcze... Owen puścił bąka prosto w Trenta Trent: ...nie walnął bąka ! Owen: Sorki ! W powietrzu inaczej się puszcza bąki niż na ziemi ! Staci: Co do tego spadania... Trent: Tak ? Staci: To chyba się już zaczęło ! Wszyscy zaczęli nagle spadać, a wszyscy byli tym przerażeni, prócz Izzy która się cieszyła Izzy: Łii ! Centrum Wyspy, Ostatnie Zadanie Wszyscy spadli, lecz nic im się nie stało, ponieważ wylądowali na bananach, które się rozgniotły i zmieniły w papkę Trent: Fuj ! Owen: Nie ! Zniszczyliście moje bananki ! Na szczęście Pan Kokos ocalał ! Izzy: Ja chcę jeszcze raz ! Chris: A więc wszystko zadecyduje ostatni bieg, która z grup wystąpi w następnym sezonie ? Grupa Cody'ego, Camerona, czy Beth ? Ostatnie zadanie, to bieg finalistów. Osoba, która jako pierwsza naciśnie przycisk wygrywa dla swej drużyny wystąpienie w następnym sezonie ! Heather: Chris ? Chris: Tak ? Heather: Dlaczego uwięziłeś nas w tym czymś ? Kamera się oddala, a pokazują się uczestnicy uwięzieni w trzech szklanych pojemnikach Chris: A tak... Drużyny które przegrają wpadną do lodowatej wody, bez żadnych niespodzianek ! Cody: Kiedy zaczynamy ? Chris: Właśnie teraz ! Start ! Cała trójka pobiegła zdezorientowana Heather: Świetnie. Nasz udział w programie leży w rękach Beth... Fuj ! Scott: Od was chociaż nie biegnie frajer, któy całe swoje życie czytał książki ! Courtney: To prawda. My mamy frajerkę ! Beth: Hej ! Cała trójka biegła łeb w łeb, a do przycisku został już niewielki kawałek toru/ Wszyscy dopingowali osobę ze swojej drużyny Chris: Jeszcze tylko trochę i poznamy zwycięską grupę ! Cała trójka w tym samym, czasie dobiegła do przycisku i wcisnęła go, lecz nastała cisza Duncan: No to kto wygrał ? Chris: Zaraz się przekonasz... W pojemnikach z drużynami Beth i Cody'ego podłoga zsunęła się w dół i osoby się tam znajdujące wpadły do wody Zoey: Czyli wygraliśmy ! Mike: Tak ! Cała dwunastka zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia Chris: Co ? Znowu te same osoby ? Zmieniam decyzję ! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Drużyna, która wygrała wyścig, nie wystąpi w serii ! To przegrane dwie drużyny wejdą w skład nowego sezonu ! Wszyscy zaniemówili Gwen: No tego to się nie spodziewałam ! Chris: Znamy już skład uczestników, którzy będą mieli szansę ponownie zagrać o milion ! Żegnam was, a zarazem witam w nowym sezonie, który będzie miał nazwę... Powrót... ...Wyspy... ...Totalnej... ...Porażki ! center|400px Koniec xD Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki